


Да пошла она, эта рапунцель

by timmy_failure



Series: Сказки лгут [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это же просто рапунцель. Не могла эта дурацкая трава так дорого стоить? Её полно в парке ведьмы Айсли растёт. Я не… Вы хотите сказать, что вам не по карману пучок <i>колокольчиков?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Да пошла она, эта рапунцель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man, F*ck Rapunzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831302) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Мама Джейсона обменяла его то ли на зачарованную капусту, то ли какую-то хрень под названием «рапунцель», когда Джейсону было четыре и все его мысли были заняты планами, как бы хитростью выманить сластей у булочника. 

Ведьме не повезло: Джейсон совсем не собирался прожить жизнь ведьмовской игрушкой.

Не повезло и Джейсону: эта ведьма не принимала возражений.

***

Джейсон узнал о сделке после смерти мамы из оставленного ему письма.

Суть письма сводилась к тому, что она любит его и что она сделала глупость, но к двадцати одному году ему придётся попрощаться со свободой навсегда, потому что ведьма придёт за ним. 

Какого же хрена, _мама_. 

Джейсону было двенадцать и его только-только забрал под крыло Брюс Уэйн, местный охотник на ведьм, и Джейсон решил, что всё складывается как нельзя удачнее.

— Я хочу охотиться на ведьм, — сказал Джейсон своему новому опекуну. Выбор был небольшой: найти и убить ведьму самому или жить в страхе, пока она не придёт за ним. 

Брюс посмотрел на него, взял из его рук письмо и нахмурился. 

— Тебе придётся найти ведьму, которая это сделала.  
— Но ты же лучший охотник во всей стране, правда? 

Следующие девять лет Джейсон учился быть лучшим, чёрт всех побери, охотником на ведьм. Со временем у него даже появилось собственное прозвище, произошедшее от его красной накидки — и не смешно это нихрена, Дик, _козлина_.

Его стали звать «Красная Шапка». 

Джейсон предпочёл бы обойтись без прозвища вовсе, но тёплая накидка была единственной вещью в его гардеробе, которая ни разу не сгорела, не порвалась и стойко сносила прочие невзгоды. Джейсон был уверен на все сто, что это какая-то магия Альфреда. Потому что это же, ну, Альфред. 

К вящей досаде Джейсона, он так и не вычислил ту самую ведьму, потерпев единственную неудачу за всю свою карьеру.

Чертовщина какая-то.

***

Когда Тим родился, мама выкинула его в окно, чтоб проверить, полетит ли он. Тим полетел. Много позже Тим то и дело думал, что, может, лучше бы он упал, потому что тогда ему не пришлось бы терпеть всё остальное.

Тим стал учиться магии раньше, чем заговорил, и с первого дня учёба была похожа на испытание. Джанет Дрейк была родом из семьи, где многие поколения практиковали тёмную магию, и от Тима ожидали не меньшего. 

Тим стал некромагом. Некромагия была не самой уважаемой отраслью, но он жил на краю леса, переходящего в болото. У него было много падали под рукой. Мёртвые олени, мёртвые лисы, мёртвые медведи, мёртвые волки, мёртвые кролики, мёртвые птицы, мёртвые люди, море мертвечины. Выбор был небольшой: или это, или стать магом природы, но его мать давно конкурировала с ведьмой Айсли в этой сфере. Так что Тим стал некромагом и каждый раз, когда мать злилась на что-то так, что не замечала ничего вокруг себя, Тим втихую сбегал из дому к ведьме Айсли за парой уроков. 

Жизнь Тима была не столько увлекательной, сколько смертельно опасной. 

К безграничному огорчению (и ужасу) Тима, его фамильяр обратился виверной, хотя он так надеялся на что-нибудь… нормальное. На кота, например. Пусть даже Изъян мурлыкала и вела себя, как кошка. 

Тим умел ценить моменты покоя. 

Поэтому когда его мама умерла и оставила ему всего лишь письмо с объяснениями о долге за колокольчики, Тим от облегчения разрыдался кровавыми слезами. 

Это нормально, подумал тогда он. Всё нормально. Конечно, стребовать долг за зачарованное растение семнадцать лет спустя было весьма… эксцентрично, но по сравнению с тем, что ему уже доводилось проходить? Совершенно нормально. 

Поэтому в назначенный день Тим набросил на плечи дорожную накидку, поскрёб заурчавшую Изъян под чешуйчатым подбородком и прикинул, что купить к обеду по пути обратно. Кажется, на рынке сегодня должна быть распродажа, а он давно собирался приготовить неядовитую овощную запеканку.

В целом, Тиму казалось, что его жизнь наконец-то налаживается. 

Ничего подобного, конечно. 

Только он об этом ещё не знал.

***

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, приземлившись перед особняком Уэйнов. — М-м, я пришёл за долгом?

Тим даже не стал ломать голову, какого лешего наводящее заклинание привело его к Уэйнам, лучшим охотникам на ведьм. По крайней мере, подумал он, эти хотя бы не станут увиливать от оплаты. 

Это же всего лишь колокольчики. Сколько они могли стоить. 

Дворецкий бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Вы уверены, что пришли по адресу?  
— Э-э, да? Вроде. — Тим посмотрел на письмо с адресом и подал дворецкому. — Это здесь? Некто Тодд должен мне…

К его ужасу и непониманию, дворецкий ткнул ему в лицо дробовиком, попросил положить палочку на землю и подождать главу дома. 

Святой боже, подумал Тим, опуская на землю палочку — черёмуха и голосовая мышца сфинкса, — моя мать послала меня на верную смерть, чтоб я отправился к ней на тот свет. Святой боже, мам, за что.

***

В назначенный день Джейсон мужественно боролся с тошнотой и одновременно пытался обвеситься арсеналом повнушительнее.

— Господа, к вам прибыла ведьма, — позвал Альфред.

Джейсон позорно проиграл своему желудку, и его вывернуло прямо под ноги Дику.  
Дик не рассердился — Дик вообще был почти святым, когда не был засранцем. Он погладил Джейсона по спине. 

— Всё будет хорошо, птичка. Двадцать первый век, всё-таки, может, ведьма окажется благоразумной. 

Джейсон так не думал, но он спустился по лестнице. Держась в тени, он видел, как Альфред провёл ведьму в дом, держа в руке чужую палочку. 

— Что за херня, — вырвалось у него, потому что, ну, ведьма оказалась не старше него самого. И если ведьма искусственно поддерживала молодость столько лет, то шансов выйти победителем у Джейсона, скорее всего, не было. Упирайся всё в рукопашный бой, и победа была бы у Джейсона в шляпе. Ведьма оказалась… хрупковатой. 

С другой стороны, ведьма не привела с собой фамильяра.  
Это значило либо чрезмерную самоуверенность, либо полную убеждённость в своих силах, и Джейсон встревожился. 

Ведьма, бледная и дрожащая, растерянно уставилась на них. 

— Я не понимаю, что происходит. Это же всего лишь колокольчики. Господи. Я пришёл всего лишь забрать причитающееся. 

Брюс смерил ведьму взглядом. 

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Я ведьма Дрейк? Э-э, Тим Дрейк, не Джанет Дрейк. 

Вот же дерьмо, подумал Джейсон, когда Брюс и Альфред обменялись понимающими взглядами. Тим Дрейк, сын ведьмы Джанет Дрейк, самой, чтоб ей неладно, могущественной колдуньи. Ничего удивительного, что Джейсон не смог отыскать свою ведьму — она уже умерла. 

— Клянусь, я не сделал ничего плохого? Не убивайте меня, пожалуйста? У меня все документы в порядке, и я оживляю разве что оленей и лесную живность? — произнёс ведьма Дрейк. — Я просто заберу, что мне положено, и пойду?  
— Через мой труп, — рыкнул Джейсон.  
— Боюсь, я не могу позволить тебе забрать положенное, ведьма Дрейк, — произнёс Брюс строго и спокойно. — Я в него лично вложился.

Ведьма Дрейк уставился на них. 

— Это же просто рапунцель. Не могла эта дурацкая трава так дорого стоить? Её полно в парке ведьмы Айсли растёт. Я не… Вы хотите сказать, что вам не по карману пучок _колокольчиков?_

Альфред нахмурился, словно вдруг понял что-то, что не понял ещё никто. Он помрачнел сильнее, когда ведьма Дрейк вцепился себе в волосы и забормотал:  
— Боже мой, я только хотел разобраться с этим побыстрее, это же всего лишь крохотный долг, за что мне это, я думал, что все безумия закончились, когда мама умерла, боже, да она издевается надо мной с того света, она это всё заранее подстроила. Господи, моя собственная мать хочет моей смерти, а я всего лишь собирался приготовить запеканку и почитать что-нибудь, и, может, выпить кофе, за что, за что…

Альфред откашлялся. 

— Простите, ведьма Дрейк?  
— А? Да?  
— Вы понимаете, что сейчас происходит? 

Ведьма Дрейк уставился на Альфреда, как на безумного. 

— Нет? То есть. Мама сказала, что я должен забрать должок сегодня, и оставила наводящее заклинание на должника? Я понял из её объяснений, что это были всего лишь колокольчики, а вы на меня ружьё наставили? И вот я в доме охотников Уэйнов и думаю, как бы отсюда живым убраться? — Ведьма Дрейк опасливо покосился на Брюса и снова посмотрел на Альфреда. — Это же всего лишь пара центов? Колокольчики не такие уж дорогие?

Джейсон уставился на ведьму, затем перевёл взгляд на Дика, который успел переобуться и спуститься вниз. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, — осторожно начал Брюс, словно одно неверное слово могло усугубить положение ещё больше. — Ты думал, что идёшь забрать деньги?  
— Да? То есть. А что ещё? Чем же долги отдают? Пара центов, всего лишь. Доллар или два самое большое? — Ведьма Дрейк беспокойно помялся, кусая нижнюю губу. — Господи, пусть это будет доллар или два. Мама же не стала заламывать заоблачные цены за колокольчики, правда?  
— Нет, — подал голос Джейсон. Ведьма Дрейк оглянулся и краска окончательно схлынула с его лица. — Мама расплатилась мной. Это я долг.  
— Боже милосердный, — застонал ведьма Дрейк. — Моя мама выменяла за колокольчики Красную Шапку. Боже милосердный. 

Джейсон не умел читать мысли, но у ведьмы Дрейка на лице так ясно было написано: «Я покойник», что Джейсону против собственной воли стало его жаль. 

Наблюдать, как ведьма Дрейк краснеет и бледнеет одновременно, было забавно, но Джейсон всё же решился спросить:  
— Может, как-нибудь можно простить долг?  
— Я не… боже. Нет? Старое обещание связывает прочно? — ведьма Дрейк присел на корточки и стал делать глубокие вдохи. — Господи, мама. Зачем ты это сделала, что за безумие?

Альфред снова откашлялся.  
— Простите, ведьма Дрейк? Вы прочли записку к наводящему заклинанию? — он помахал листом с адресом. 

Ведьма Дрейк вскинул голову.  
— Какую записку?

***

Тим уставился в написанное. Руку матери он узнал сразу — у каждого клана ведьм был собственный язык, дополняющийся и даже иногда меняющийся каждое поколение, и теперь записка безжалостно вещала, как его собственная мать решила испоганить ему жизнь.

«Тим! Если ты читаешь это, значит, я умерла, а ты забрал должок за колокольчики и уже понял, что это не деньги.  
Поздравляю с новым напарником на всю жизнь. Можешь не благодарить».

Тим мог бы поклясться, что сейчас впервые в жизни впал в убийственную ярость.  
Он прикрыл глаза, посчитал до двадцати, затем до тридцати и только потом поднялся и оправил одежду. 

— Разрешите откланяться, — и Тим растворился в воздухе с твёрдым намерением найти мать, где бы её дух ни бродил, и заставить её всё исправить.

***

Джейсон смотрел, как ведьма Дрейк прочёл письмо, то заливаясь краской, то снова бледнея. Интересно, он выглядел так же, когда читал письмо своей матери?

Ведьма Дрейк встал, само спокойствие с виду, улыбнулся и вежливо попрощался. Палочка метнулась ему в ладонь.  
Его глаза затянуло белым — вот оно что, некромаг, ясно, к чему был этот лепет про оживление, — и он исчез с мощной вспышкой тёмной магии. 

— Ну что же, — сказал Дик, ни к кому не обращаясь, — всё могло быть куда хуже.

***

Ведьма Дрейк вернулся через пару дней со злобно вздрагивающей урной в руках.

— Мама мне всё объяснила, — сообщил ведьма Дрейк. Правый глаз у него подёргивался. — К сожалению, расторгнуть сделку можно, только если ты убьёшь меня. Тогда долг перейдёт моему фамильяру, и тебе придётся убить её. А я не хочу умирать. 

Джейсон уставился на него. Ведьма Дрейк уставился в ответ, поджав губы, затем протянул руку. 

— Здравствуй. Меня зовут Тим Дрейк, зови меня просто Тим. Мы, похоже, связаны до конца наших смертных дней. Будь добр, не убивай меня. 

Джейсон пожал протянутую руку. 

— Я не хочу быть послушным рабом ведьмы.  
— А мне не нужен раб. Значит. Сделаем так: я сейчас просто… пойду домой. Ты живи своей жизнью, я буду жить своей. Я буду иногда объявляться, чтоб тебе не досталось каким-нибудь побочным эффектом от контракта. Не придумывай втихую, как меня убить, а я не буду тебе пакостить. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — это на самом деле куда было лучше, чем любой из придуманных Джейсоном выходов.  
— Отлично. — Ведьма Дрейк кивнул и скрестил руки. — И если вдруг понадобится помощь — а вам, господин легендарная Красная Шапка, гроза всех ведьм, она может понадобиться — просто… потяни.  
— Потянуть?  
— Потяни, — кивнул ведьма Дрейк и исчез, а Джейсон уставился в опустевший дверной проём и спросил себя, какой адский сюжетный поворот превратил его жизнь в _это_.


End file.
